The Roof
by Valkyriye
Summary: Souji has died, and Yosuke's not taking it so good. Naoto x Yosuke, with a hint of Rise x Souji.


I sat on the roof of Yasogami High, solemnly looking down at the vanishing figures of students leaving, like ants. My headphones hung loosely around my neck, blasting a song I barely recognized. It sounded like it was coming from far away, though they were next to my ears. It wasn't that the music was far away, it's that I was. I was lost in my thoughts, memories. I was snapped out of it when tentative footsteps were heard behind me. "Go away." I burst without looking. The steps stopped, a shuffling was heard, and then a door closed, which I assumed meant the intruder was gone. It was eerie. Not even wind was blowing. After what felt like a minute but was probably an hour, I stood and turned to the roof door. I looked down just in time to see I was about to step on a piece of paper. I bent down and picked it up. The writing was neat but messy in it's own way. I sighed and read it.

_Yosuke,_

_I understand and I'm here._

_A friend_

I crumpled the paper up and threw it over my shoulder. Understand. I'd laugh if it hadn't gotten my hopes up. There were few people who understood. One of whom was dead. I walked into Yasogami High to see Rise sitting on the ground. She wasn't crying, but smiling. "Rise, what are you doing on the ground?" I asked.

Rise shot me a sad smile. "Turn your music off." She spoke wearily. "It's a bit rude." I pulled my MP3 player out and turned it down, but not completely off. "I guess that's fine. I rethought how I was dealing with.. you know.. and I realized that moping was doing nothing and Senpai would want us to be happy. So I've been thinking of all the fun memories we've had, not about how he's gone."

I gaped at her. This was Rise. The melodramatic, emotional Rise who had lost her boyfriend to cancer. Figures, he can survive the blows from a god but he can't fight off cancer. She wasn't crying. She was trying to be happy.

Still a bit surprised, I nodded, smiled a goodbye, and walked away. That may work for Rise, but doing that just made me sadder.

* * *

Everyday after school, I sat on the roof. The footsteps came every time, and I shooed them away every time. Except today. Today, I was going to watch the door and see who has the audacity to try to "understand" me. Soon enough, the doorknob turned ever so quietly. The door didn't make a sound as it opened to reveal to reveal a short, blue-haired girl. Her hat was gone and her jacket was unbuttoned, I noticed. It made me realize that I had seen and helped everyone in our group after it happened, except for her. I had completely forgotten her. I had expected her to take care of herself like the adult she strived to be. That was the difference between Souji and I. He knew everyone had difficulties, even if it didn't appear they did. I forgot that. Other than those few differences on her, she looked as she always did. Stolid face, cold eyes, back straight trying to add a few inches to her short height. Those few differences were all I needed, though. It was obvious she was the one trying to help me, but I was keeping her at arms length without even realizing it. "Hi." Naoto spoke quietly, not bothering to lower the pitch of her voice. I just stared as she rubbed her forearm hesitantly, staring at the ground. "Uhm, I.." she trailed off. The cross dresser walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes held fear and reluctance, but also concern and.. maybe love? I'm getting delirious. "You don't need to talk about this." She started. "But you've been so stressed and you're acting as if you need to take Souji's place." She put a hand on my cheek, causing it to warm up. "You don't. Please don't try to. It's depressing and it's taking a horrible toll on you. Either way.." Her hand dropped and her face reddened, her eyes trailing to a spot beyond my shoulder. "I'd prefer it if you didn't change, please."

I didn't really have a chance to respond before the short detective wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my chest. Instinctively, I hugged her back. Looking down at her tousled blue hair, I realized what I was missing. This beautiful girl wasn't so strong. I saw her tilt her head up at me. Those once ice, cold eyes now looked like a deep, warm ocean that I was getting lost in. For the first time since my best friend's death, I felt light and high. I smiled down at Naoto. "Thank you, Naoto." I pulled her closer, afraid she would pull away, even though she showed no signs of wanting to. The arms around my waist tightened and we stood like that for what felt like forever. Finally, she stirred, moving away slightly, but not letting go of me. I saw her standing on her toes, reaching her arms from my waist to my neck. She stared at me for a moment before straining herself and placing her lips on my cheek. They were soft and left as soon as they had arrived, which saddened me. She settled back on her feet, still holding onto me, but by my shoulders now. I broke into a happy smile before leaning down, tasting those soft lips myself. In that moment, everything was pushed to the back of my mind. Everything but Naoto and her blue eyes, soft lips and silky hair. She broke the kiss, panting from the lack of air. She smiled and I nearly melted right there. Pushing a piece of hair out of her face, I spoke. "Maybe it won't be so bad."


End file.
